Italians Aren't the Only Ones That Have Charm
by LunallenaWrwolf01
Summary: Rosa is the most charismatic girl in the school. She's the most popular girl and the best soccer player. At her junior year even the seniors love her! Lovino is the new freshman that slacks off and has no motivation what so ever. Can the charismatic trouble maker woo the girl everyone's after? A one-shot with Mexico. I DON'T own Hetalia. (Rated T cause 1 cuss word 8P XD)


*****Heyo dudes! I decided to write a one-shot because... well why not! 8D Read, enjoy, smile.**

**Humane names only. I know the whole Hetalia School thing is over-used but I got this idea and I had to write it!*****

Rosa is walking with a kick in each step, smiling happily through the hall.

"Hey, Rosa! Seat with us at lunch, okay?" Prussia shouted leaning agents some lockers, grinning, knowing she will answer yes.

"Claro! See you guys there." The tan teen smiles and waves bye to the two German brothers.

The dark brown-haired student didn't get why he even had to ask. It is the couple first days of school but she was still planning on siting at their usual spot. With Gilbert, Ludwig, Antonio, and Francis. She giggles to herself. Even though it's the first day of the year Rosa isn't worried at all. She's now a junior and everybody basically knows her. They all know her name, her face.

* * *

Lovino walks relaxed and without any hurry to his class. It's his first week of High School and he already missed his first period. His brother, Feliciano, tried waking him up but the cranky darker twin throw anything at reach, making Feliciano run away crying. Lovino doesn't care though. The only reason he goes to school is because Feliciano and all the pretty girls he gets to flirt with. If it wasn't for that, he would just sleep, complain, flirt, and eat tomatoes all day.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway to check his schedule.

"What dam class am I even going to?" The irritated Italian mumbles as he reads.

* * *

The spacy Mexican is so deep in her thoughts that she accidently bumps into someone.

"Ay!" she screams as she falls on her butt, dropping her note book and text book.

The young Italian she bumped into falls right back, hitting his head agents the white floor.

He sits up rubbing his head.

"Watch where you're going you-" Lovino was just about to cuss out the clumsy person who was responsible for his new headache when he was distracted by a pleasant site.

The dark-brown haired boy blushed deep red as he sees the young girl's panties peeking.

"I'm so sorry! I should have been paying more attention." Rosa apologizes as she closes her knees and sits up. The young adolescent starts collecting her books, blushing with embarrassment.

"No, no! You don't have to apologize. It's my fault." Lovino starts gather her things for her and stands up.

"I'm glad that we crashed into each other." The dark- brown eyed student stretches a hand towards Rosa with a flirty smile.

"You're glad I almost gave you a concussion?" She giggles a little and takes Lovino's hand.

He rises the sarcastic girl up to her feet and pulls her close to him. Their chests touch and their lips are barely an inch away..

"I'm glad I had a chance to meet the most beautiful girl in the world." He stares at her soft lips with a mischievous smile.

The Hispanic swiftly and quickly spins behind him and slides her books out of his grip under his arm.

"How the-?" Lovino asks baffled by her speed.

"I'm a good pick-pocket, too." She smirks as she shows him his Italian leather wallet. "I don't do it anymore, though." The sly girl tosses the expensive wallet to its owner.

"Hmm, a trouble maker huh?" He says with a smirk.

"Didn't you hear me. I said I don't do it anymore. I've fixed up." The snippy young-lady smirks back.

"So what's the miss goody-goody's name?" The hopeless romantic leans in.

"You don't know who I am?" Rosa asks blown away.

"No. I would remember meeting such a pretty face."

"You're a freshman aren't you?"

"Yeah. Why?" Lovino asks curiously.

"No reason. I'm Rosa Maria Del Campo but just call me Rosa."

"Tell me Rosa," he invades her personal space once again, staring into her milk-chocolate eyes "do you believe in love in first sight?"

The young teen stars into the lover boy's passionate eyes for a couple seconds and then answers, "No."

Lovino can't help but to widen his eyes and look shocked. That line always works!

She looks at Lovino with a bored and seductive look. "I believe that love at first sight is foolish. You aren't feeling love but a mere attraction to the persons looks."

She leans in closer, causing the Italian to blush a bit, and continuous, "First, meet the person. Find out their likes, dislikes, and their personality. If you love the inside as much as you love the outside, then and only then, you can say you're enamorado (In love)." She gazes intensely into his glimmering brown orbs and smiles, making his face flush completely. After about three seconds she breaks eye-contact and starts heading to her class.

The blushing young man stares off in front of him, dazed for a while, then turns around to watch her walk away and yells, "Hey! W-where are you going?"

"To class! You made me late my dear amigo (Friend). Hasta luego (Until later) Lovino!" She answers without turning around.

"When can I see you again? How do you know my name!?" He asks totally confused.

"Don't worry. We have some classes together. If you actually pay attention instead of zone out or sleep then you would know. Farewell chulo (cutie)!" She says her good-byes with a thick Mexican accent.

"Addio amore mio (Bye my love)…" Lovino whispers softly, still dazed due to the Mexican's charm. He can't help but stay hocked at the girl's tick-tock walk. The love-struck fool watches her as she disappears from his sight.

*****Hoped you liked it. If you did like it please, please, pweeeez put it on the reviews! Just say you liked it if you can't think of anything. I'm new at the writing thing, just started this year. I need to know if I'm good and I'm extremely curious to your guys opinion! XD*****


End file.
